Many types of educational games, including computer games and computer assisted games are, of course, well known. Most educational games are designed to either teach school age children basic or advanced skills associated with elementary and secondary school subjects (e.g., math, reading, and/or writing skills), or to teach users (children or adult) how to play chess, golf, or some other game. Most educational games are designed to be used by only one person at a time.
There are also many “drill and test” computer programs, which are not games, which cover educational material and then test the user's recollection of the facts presented, or test skills associated therewith (e.g., drawing inferences and deductions from presented fact patterns). Drill and test programs are rarely if ever considered to be fun, and are generally designed to be used by only one individual at a time.
There are any number of books and educational courses that teach, or attempt to teach, negotiation techniques between two parties. Some of these books and courses include “exercises” for practicing negotiation techniques, and those exercises may be considered to be two person games or interactions. A goal of the negotiations in such exercises may be to achieve an outcome that improves the joint welfare of both parties.
Another context in which cooperation among competitors, in order to achieve a “greater common good”, arises is “game theory.” As is well known, however, game theory has virtually nothing to do with games, and everything to do with studying and predicting the interactions between people who are trying to outsmart or outdo each other.